The Secrets of the Wolf
by Whispering Wolf13
Summary: a new character is approaching on the scene, Peter's life is turned upside down when he meets Tony Stark's daughter Streak however she's hiding a secret from everyone but no one except Pete seems to notice, can he uncover the secrets of the wolf? Rated K plus for now
1. Chapter 1

**a/n: Heya! This is my first fan fic story so pleas review and etc and just to let you know this is based on the Ultimate Spiderman Plotline so Spidey and his team will make an appearance anyway Enjoy!**

Red and orange flames flickered in the fading light, disintegrating all that remained which wasn't very much. The barren land felt hot underfoot but not burning to touch, the remains of what once used to be the little town's sign blew around. Chunks of splinters had been blasted away and what remained of the polished oak wood was drenched in blood. A dark, long shadow suddenly stole upon the deserted and colourless land, red eyes glared at the horrid wasteland taking in what used to be the _città di gioielli_

Or also known as the town of jewels. An evil sneer crept upon the villainous character's face, exposing the blood drenched fangs; a deep thunderous laughter filled the empty space, shaking the ground to pieces which soon made a giant earthquake….

Streak's eyes snapped open, feeling the vibrations of the most terrifying roar which shook her room like an earthquake, pencils rattled on the floor and her pup Star had gone chasing after a bouncy ball which had been shook down from her shelf, ball and dog were soon bouncing down the hallway together. **Well, Hulk's awake .**Streak stretched as she got up from her drawing board where she had fell asleep, again. She looked around her room and sighed at the mess that had been made due to her forgetfulness; her father had told her that when she first moved into the tower that she had to pack everything into drawers at night as Hawkeye had a tendency to wake up the Hulk in the most annoying ways. Luckily, there had only been her pencils and bouncy ball out, which would either be inside Star's mouth or out the window, so it didn't take too long to tidy everything up. Gazing around the room Streak's eyes soon found the piece of paper that she'd been working on the night before unfortunately even after hours of thinking late last night there still wasn't a single idea in her head or on the paper. Maybe a walk would help she wondered but soon thought better of it, being Tony Stark's daughter was more like a nightmare then a dream, everywhere she went paparazzi or a threat were soon to follow she couldn't even meet up with her friends at a café without a bodyguard hanging around nearby and she was continuously reminded about what a great legacy that she had to live up to sometimes she wished it would just go away, but of course like dad said wishes are a fairy-tale never to come true. **Not exactly the brightest saying in the world. **She thought as Star came bounding back into the room, the bouncy ball obviously forgotten as she had Hawkeye's half eaten hot dog trailing along to her bed.

**Yes I know it's short but I was pressed for time anyway like they say it's the quality not the quantity right? Anyway I need an extra OC character to be one of Streak's friend so pleas IM me or review me for the chance of your character to be put in**

**Name(Normal and Superhero)**

**Gender:**

**Looks (School/Casual and Superhero)**

**Past/ how they got their powers**

**Powers**

**Family History ( who do you live with, if orphaned what happened to them, etc)**


	2. Chapter 2

A single shot sent Spiderman flying through the air, crashing into the opposite building which inconveniently was a cake shop, with frosting blocking most of his vision the masked teen zipped to the top of the building out of harm's way, and then realizing his audience freezes the screen

**Well, hello true believers! Sorry I didn't see you I was too busy getting pounded to death, you know the usual, speaking of usual the bad guy who just ruined my costume was no other then the Trapster, again, what is it with this guy? And, once again there are no other heroes around, well can't keep trappy waiting forever!**

Spiderman unfreezes the screen just in time to dodge a hurtling glue ball that had just been thrown towards him. He looked down to see the trapster glaring up at him, anger flaring in his eyes," Well someone's had a bowl of cranky flakes for breakfast," Spidey jeered which only seemed to make the Trapster even angrier, " What's the matter bug got somewhere to be?" snarled Trapster as he lifted his glue gun and shot three more glue balls towards the hero, " Yes actually it's more angrier, deadlier and more annoying then you"

**I call it school * Spidey shudders * horrific isn't it? **

" Let's just get this over with, pest" Suddenly a black shadow hurtled across the streets of midtown heading straight for the Trapster, a couple of swishing noise indicated claws tearing at the glue suit, taking this as his leave, Spiderman started to swing away from the battle just before he turned the corner he saw the trapster under a pile of his own glue and a fond memory came back to him, the day he first met Nick Fury.

- Back with the trapster-

The unknown heroine watched as the arachnid themed hero swung away to safety from the battle, a swift kick from the current bad guy soon brought her back to her senses. Glaring at her target, she lunged forward claws at full length and scratched the trapster's glue pack, seconds past until finally an explosion erupted sending the badguy into a pile of his own glue, Wolf smiled as she saw only his eyes peeping out, then freezes the screen to her adoring audience

** Heya you may be wondering who I am, well the names Whispering Wolf and yes Webhead isn't the only one who can freeze the screen.**

The Trapster's eyes suddenly widened with fear and terror and wolf cocked her head and looked at weirdly " Strange, villain's eyes widen in terror but no wolf sense"

**For those of you who don't know me or my powers which I guess is all of you all of my senses are 100 times stronger then humans, these are what I call my wolf senses they help me sense danger even faster then the web head himself! And maybe their not awake yet**

Wolf turned around to see the Helicarrier coming in low, something that it barely ever did" Well, it's been fun but I have gotta go! the last thing I need is to be recruited by S.H.I.E.L.D and be lectured about the damage I've done" she said glancing round at the damage that she and Spidey helped commit " Be good for Nicky!" Wolf called as she disappeared in a cloud of smoke, leaving the agents to deal with Trapster.

The wolf hero reappeared a few streets away in an alleyway next to her best friend Vexi. " You took your time" Vexi spoke with a sweet calm voice, almost soothing " had to help the 'Ultimate' Spiderman with the Trapster , besides it's our first day what are they going to do? expel us?" Wolf laughed as she turned into her full human form again and started to walk out the alley with Vexi following, the alleyway was just outside their new school, Midtown high all of the groups of teenagers had long ago rushed into school when the first bell rang all except one, the two girls watched a tall, brown haired teenager wearing a white shirt, blue jacket and trousers rush across the street towards the doors, they winced in unison as the teenager crashed into the closing doors where a deep laugh could be heard inside. " Poor kid " Streak whispered with a pang of sympathy in her voice and Vexi soon noticed the glimmer in her friend's eyes. " Not this again Streak," Vexi laughed which earned her a glare from Streak " You develop crushes faster then your dad creates a new set of armour" Vexi joked as they started to walk towards the school " Hey! that is so not true!" Streak pouted which caused her friend to laugh and her to shake her head. Streak had known Vexi for ages, longer than any other of her friends but sometimes she still didn't get her. The two of them made an odd pair she had to agree. Where as Vexi had long beautiful brown hair and dressed like a real surfer Streak was completely opposite, she had black and white streaked hair and dressed like a real tomboy with long sleeved plain shirts and trousers with extremely comfy trainers and hobbies of all things sporty and mechanical. She did have other friends of course but they were all back at Mutant High. Her dad never really knew she was a mutant and still doesn't know, Mutant High pretended to be an average school whenever mutant kids arrived without the parents knowing of their powers. She was happy there but unfortunately since the rise of the red skull he had put her into this school where apparently a S.H.I.E.L.D agent was principal. Streak didn't know this of course but she did have some sneaky positions of why he had wanted to move her.

A shake from Vexi soon awoke her from her day dream, Streak blinked a few times before she realised that she was outside her first class " I'll see you later Streak, turns out we have different time tables" Vexi waved cheerfully before rushing off to her own class_ different time tables? _Streak's heart sank, Vexi was her only true friend here and if they had different classes then she'd be stuck with people trying to pretend to be her friend which was the last thing she wanted. Suddenly Streak had an idea, grabbing her backpack she took out her grey hoodie and pulled it on. Streak made sure that the white streaks in her hair were hidden before taking a deep breath and opened the door. There was only a handful of students in this class and everyone was busy taking up the absence of the teacher to mess about. Everyone except one. Streak immediately saw the boy who had also arrived late reading a science book obviously trying to ignore the loud group of jokers, smiling she walked over.

**So, how do you think Peter's and Streak's first meeting will go and where is the team? Once again I know it's short but I seriously ran out of ideas so don't judge me! thank you and Sport21 can you please tell me what vexi's power's are please? thx!**


	3. Old memories

Peter sighed at the jostling group of jokesters who were taking advantage of the teacher's absence to mess around and just positively be stupid. First period hadn't even finished yet and already his day was a complete pile of rubbish. After the Trapster incident Fury had totally chewed him out and was forced to a lecture about damage and blah, blah, blah that's not what Nick said but it was what Spidey had heard. However more pressing matters were more important than Nick's hourly rant at him and it wasn't that unknown hero, true the hero who had helped him was mysterious but it just didn't seem important right now. No, what Peter was thinking about were his friends. For the past few weeks all of his friends seemed busy lately and couldn't seem to spare the time to hang out. M.J had finally scored the bugle internship that she so rightly deserved and she was busy finding a story wherever she was. Even though Peter was happy that M.J had finally got what she wanted, he was also worried; J. Jonah Jameson had a bad habit of badmouthing super villains making him top of everyone's list. M.J had no idea how much danger that she placed herself in and one of Peter's top priorities was keeping his friends and family safe. His other BFF Harry Osborn son of Norman Osborn a.k.a the green goblin and the iron patriot was right now with S.H.I.E.L.D discussing his dad, ever since Norman had mutated back into the Goblin Harry had kept his distance from everyone staying home from school and just being alone. Peter knew it was hard for him to once have his dad back for him to then turn back into a Goblin again so he saw no reason to push Harry. As for his team, they'd been gone for weeks away on a "training exercise" near the biggest water park on earth; Peter knew that they'd probably be having a blast whilst he was stuck in school getting blasted with questions from teachers oh how life is fair! And there was also the fact that he had been given the chance to join the Avengers, Peter had been thinking about this for a while and still couldn't decide he needed to talk to his team about this but with them away it was kind of impossible _what I wouldn't give for Telepathic powers now. _

Peter was so wrapped up in his own thoughts that he hadn't even noticed that someone new seemed to have entered , he was staring clueless at his open science book all thoughts of studying forgotten. With Peter being so relaxed his Spidey Senses had turned off so it didn't bother to warn him of the newcomer who was right behind him. "What're you reading there Geekzilla?" the sudden sound had startled the spaced out team causing him to almost fall of his chair but he'd steadied himself at the last second, the voice that had spoken was unique yet familiar but what really stood out to him was the word Geekzilla. He only knew one person who called him this but surely that person couldn't be standing there right now, however she was. Peter turned round to face the person and sure enough standing there in combat trousers and grey hoodie with the hood down was the ever familiar face of Streak Stark.

~ Few years ago ~

Spring blossoms settled on the lake in central park, symbolizing a perfect spring day and there sitting underneath the biggest cherry blossom tree were two young pre-teens. The boy had messy, brown hair and blue eyes and glasses that kept sliding down his nose, whereas the girl had her black-and-white streaked hair in a ponytail but with matching blue eyes. The park was thriving with life as the spring circus had come to New York and you could just hear the sound of Carnival music in the air. These two kids however were not interested in going over to explore the amazing stalls and animals but to just sit there on the blossoms and enjoy their last day together. The silence was finally broken by the boy throwing a stone in the ever vast lake and siting up on his shoulders. "Do you have to go?" he asked unable to hide the disappointment in his voice. Streak smiled at this, out of all her friends Peter was the one she trusted and cared for the most. They'd both met at a science convention when they were 6 and soon became inseparable, wherever Streak or Peter went the other was soon to follow. However these carefree days were soon to end because she was 10 her father was going to put her into a private boarding school, it wasn't that she misbehaved she was actually very angelic but it was just for her own safety and Streak accepted this Peter however was having more trouble. In answer to his question Streak nodded, she feared that if she spoke she wouldn't be able to stop herself from crying. Peter accepted this answer and pushed no further on the situation, that was the good thing about Peter he knew when to stop talking. The two tweens watched as the sun set on the park, spreading an amber gold across the open spaced land.


End file.
